Abstulo
by Tol Morwen
Summary: During the war, Harry Potter fell in a coma leaving Dumbledore in a bind. In order to end the war he needs to sacrifice the magic of his most powerful wizard. With him out he needs another. Now years later Harry awakens to peace and a magicless Draco.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used. I only use them for my sick amusement and they belong to the sweet, wonderful, creative, and gorgeous goddess/queen JK Rowling.  
  
Note- the title is Latin for 'to take away, withdraw'. Even though this has an Egyptian touch the title is in Latin because I say so. Also this prologue is set after seventh year.  
  
Abstulo-  
  
By whispers of an angel  
  
'It's impossible!' Draco Malfoy shouted in his mind as he ran blindly towards the infirmary in Hogwarts. His clothes were torn and months of wear and dirt coated his robes. His face shown worry, shock, and the one thing he thought he would never feel-fear. One week ago, he had just received a message from Severus stating how he felt the war would be like.  
  
~*~  
  
'The place is filthy but it would do,' Draco thought in his mind as he surveyed the lobby of the filthy motel. Besides, the old bat gave him orders to stay there until further notice. He walked towards the pudgy, dingy man who sat behind the desk and asked for a room. The clerk was slightly balding and wore a dull gray shirt that showed part of his stomach. Here Draco shivered at the sight. He approached him and roughly said, "I need a room for the night."  
  
The man was taken aback by Draco's fatigued facial expression and robes but he didn't seem to show it. He looked at Draco critically before coming to a conclusion. "You don't have money, do you?" The clerk checked out Draco one more time. "But I'm willing to give you one if you do me a favor."  
  
The wizard felt his anger rising. One year ago he would have hexed the man's balls off, consequences be damned, but now he felt too exhausted to. "Listen, there's a room reserved for me here, though, for the love of God I don't know why." Draco slammed his palm on the grubby, oak table, before he continued. "It's under D. Now if you don't give me the fucking key right now, I'll massacre you. Trust me, I'll do it."  
  
~*~  
  
He rounded up the stairs and tried to look for his room. "Number 13. Great, give me a room with an unlucky number," Draco muttered when he looked at the number etched on the key. Unconsciously, he began to rub his palm against his robes. "Number 9, number 10, number 11," Draco counted down until he reached number 13. "Finally! How many rooms are in the infected place?  
  
The key was shoved into the hole forcefully, and the doorknob was turned slowly. Inside was not much better than the lobby. The lights were dimmed, and the paint were pealing from the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could swear he saw a lone rat scurrying off. Now his unconscious rubbing became a full blown one.  
  
He walked inside and closed the door gently behind him. He locked the door securely though and checked it three times before going to the washroom. Before he made it in however, he saw a letter on the dresser. The envelope was addressed to him, and no doubt was from Albus, Minerva, or his godfather. He picked it up and checked for hidden hexes. Finding none, he pulled the letter out.  
  
Draco  
  
I must keep this message short and to the point. I feel that Voldemort is going to win. Two days ago Potter and his team followed a tip that stated where Voldemort could be found. Against the advice of Dumbledore and McGonagall, they left to try and ambush them. Instead they were ambushed themselves. Many died, including Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hannah Abbott. Only Tonks made it out, but with severe injuries. We didn't know where Potter was until we found him this morning. Draco... he's in a coma. The bloody idiot's in a coma!  
  
Dumbledore figured that Voldemort kept him alive to taunt us, to make us worry. It's working. Minerva is scared for once and I don't blame her. Damn! We were so close to winning! Now that's gone and we don't know what to do. But Draco, please be careful. We can't lose our second most powerful wizard, now that he's gone.  
  
Severus  
  
~*~  
  
Draco turned sharply when he reached a corner, and opened the door as quickly as he could. Hermione was crying softly in her chair that was besides Harry's bed with Severus standing besides her, muttering soothing words, and rubbing her back gently. Ron stood pale and quiet, even as his tears flowed down his face. Now Draco could feel and understand the full effects of war. So many people died, including Draco's parents. His only fortune was that he himself had not taken the dark mark when everyone else did. Pansy didn't though. She always followed him, and for once he was glad. He would never return her feelings, but he would protect her as best as he could.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco turned his head to see his former transfiguration teacher's haggard face. "Hello Minerva," he replied softly. Silence ensued, that was occasionally broken by Hermione's sobs, and Draco found it uncomfortable. He stood there, hand still on the doorknob, with the other grasping harshly his worn robe, and looked at his ex-rival. Potter looked peaceful yet troubled at the same time. He had cuts and bruises that ordained his face. His hair was still unruly as ever, and his breathing was slightly erratic. "It would have been better if he had just died," Draco found himself saying, and before he could take it back, he was pushed to the wall, by an irate Ron.  
  
"Take it back, you git," Ron gritted out. When Draco said nothing, he shoved him again. "Take it back!" he sobbed. Soon he released his held on the other boy, and crumpled to the floor, his hands covering his face. His mutterings of, "It's my fault!" and "Why?" drowned off Hermione's sobbing. Draco could only look on with questions in his mind.  
  
Soon he felt a hand tugging his sleeve and saw Albus beside him. 'When had he come?' Draco thought in his mind. His only answer was that the war was taking its toll on him. Albus let go, and for once Draco had an idea of how old and tired he had become. No longer was the ever-knowing headmaster of Hogwarts. This tired, old man had replaced him.  
  
"The day Harry and his team left, Mr. Weasley here requested to stay behind for the day. He said he was going to look for someone he was missing terribly and Harry let him go. And now... now we are here." Dumbledore looked at the scene one more time before he led Draco away.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus led him to the library. In its prime, the library was grand and spacious, but now it stood bare and dirty. It was too dark for Draco's liking but he didn't say anything. He saw a single, lone table that held a thick book though. Draco began to walk towards it and saw that it was very old indeed. In fact, when he opened it, it held hieroglyphics in it. "An Egyptian spell book," Draco said.  
  
"No," Dumbledore muttered, "An Egyptian summoning book." He paused to look at Draco before he continued. "Before Harry left, I told him about my visit with the god Set. Set had decided to help our cause, but only if we would sacrifice the magical power of our strongest wizard. I would have done it myself, but I'm too old, and he wouldn't accept me. Harry was going to do it, but now he can't."  
  
Draco now understood what he wanted now. "You want me to do it instead." His fears were confirmed when Dumbledore nodded. "That's great! That is just great!" Draco began to laugh and the old headmaster waited till he was done. "That... that is horrible," Draco breathed out when he finished. "I... I can't do that!" he shouted.  
  
"Please. We need you," he pleaded. "We're all depending on you."  
  
Draco began to get angry. He had turned his back on his upbringing, his family, and everything else he valued all for the cause. Now this old coot wanted something Draco would never give up. "No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!" Draco screamed before he dropped the book and ran out.  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout the day, Draco avoided everyone but when it was sundown he had met Ron in the Astronomy Tower. To say Draco was surprised was like saying the sun is hot. "How-" But Ron cut him off, with a wave of his hand.  
  
He pulled out a map from his pocket and said, "Marauder's map," like it explained all the world's problems. Draco could only sit dumbstruck. Quickly, he shook out of it and patted the space next to him. His invitation was taken and he soon found a sad red headed Weasley boy sitting by his side.  
  
Once again the silence Draco hated came and he felt that he needed to break the ice. "So you're seeing someone?" Draco winced inwardly although he didn't show. That was more of a question than a statement, and it had been full of uncertainty. Ron got a glazed look over his eyes and it suddenly hit Draco full on the face. The weasel was in love!  
  
Soon Draco had a grin on his face as he prodded gently into the other boy's private life. "Soooooo," Draco started out conversationally, "Who is it?" The last part was full of playful force that snapped Ron out of his daydreaming, sputtering and blushing.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Ron lied badly, but it didn't stop the other boy from guessing.  
  
"Is it Susan Bones? No. Luna Lovegood? Nah. Hermione?" When Draco saw Ron's horrified look, he quickly muttered out, "That's a definite no."  
  
"Duh," was what Ron had to offer and soon both were laughing like a war had not been announced or a friend was in a coma. When they both calmed down, Ron could only say that Hermione was just a friend and nothing more. However after much, "Tell or I'll kill you and dump the body," from the blonde, Ron whispered out, "Pansy."  
  
Draco was quiet as he contemplated everything going on in his head. One of his few friends, Pansy, could be in love, and for once he was happy. "Don't hurt her," Draco said.  
  
Ron had a look of absolute horror on his face and quickly mumbled out, "I would never." Soon he had a dreamy look on his face as he began to talk about how they fell in love and their hopes for the future. "I want children y'know. Lots of them. I think maybe 7 is fine, how about you?" Here Draco snorted and laughed at the same time. "But we only want them after the war. So that they'll safe."  
  
"Bet it devastated you both when Potter got injured and the coot's plans were destroyed," Draco let out bitterly. Draco expected many things to come out after he said that. He expected Ron defending Dumbledore, a fistfight, a verbal sparring, heck maybe a body falling out off the tower. What he didn't expect was Ron's clueless look. "You don't know?" Draco asked astonished.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Draco couldn't stop thinking about Ron and Pansy's relationship.  
  
"But we only want them after the war. So that they'll safe."  
  
Draco couldn't stop thinking about that. If the war didn't end, they wouldn't have those 7 kids the git wanted, or have the happy life they deserved. They'd get misery, loneliness, and pain. One of them could even die. No. He couldn't let that happen. If Golden Boy couldn't do it, then he would. He made his decision and hoped it was the right one.  
  
~*~  
  
Out in the Forbidden Forest was where he met Set. He had square ears, a curved snout, and a forked tail. He wore gold ornaments and his clothes were elaborate. He was cold to us, but Draco knew he was very strong indeed. "This is he," Set whispered out. Draco stood there proud, with his head held up high. One of the only things he would willingly accept from his father was that a Malfoy would always have dignity and honor. "I accept the boy," here he looked at him closely, "But does he?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco and for a moment and a flash of fear came and went. It didn't matter though. Draco had given his word, as a Malfoy and as a wizard, to do it. "Yes." The god looked pleased and he held out a medium sized diamond in the palm of his hand.  
  
"The diamond is the strongest gem of them all. Touch it boy, and your part is done. I shall do the rest." Suddenly, Draco couldn't move. His magic was going to be lost forever, and he would be a squib. The Malfoy name was going to lose everything it had achieved. It would be his fault. He looked up and saw Set's face, sympathetic yet impatient. Draco jutted my hand forward and touched the gem which immediately began to glow as it filled with Draco's magic.  
  
When the diamond began to dim, Malfoy had passed out cold on the forest floor. Dumbledore rushed to his side to check on him and when he found the young man breathing, he relaxed. "Voldemort will lose soon, I promise you," Set told the guilty wizard. The god turned his back on them both and muttered out before he disappeared, "He would have been a good wizard though."  
  
Dumbledore set guilty eyes on Draco before saying, "Yes he would have been," and started to think about what would happen now to the other life he had ruined. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Check the Prologue for that.  
  
Notes- This chapter and future chapters take place six years after the prologue. There will be flashbacks though in later chapters.  
  
Warning- Slash will come in later with Harry & Draco because well... did you really think one of my favorite Golden Boys'll stay in a coma forever! ~_^  
  
Aurelius- is a Latin name that means 'The Golden One'  
  
Abstulo Chapter 1-  
  
Draco woke up at exactly five o' clock in the morning; it was a habit that stayed with him for six long years. He looked around his room and basked in its homely and comfortable feel. Although he wasn't accustomed to this type of housing, he became so fond of it that he actually signed a 70 year lease on it.  
  
The room wasn't grand but it was large. A cream-colored paint was coated on its walls and an oak dresser stood proudly on a corner of the room. Draco's own bed stood on the opposite corner with its sheets in disarray. The last vacant corner housed Draco's old school desk taken from his old room in Malfoy Manor. Although he refused to live in the one place that caused so much emotional pain for him and his family, he wanted to take something that reminded him of his few happy years.  
  
Draco's desk was handmade just for him. His parents had gotten it for him for his ninth birthday along with the condition to always put his studies ahead of everything else. The desk was tall and wide, fashioned with an expensive Italian wood that Draco couldn't remember. Swirls were decorated on each of its six drawers and the handles were made with pure silver. But what Draco loved most of all was his own name etched into surface of the top left corner in elegant script; Draco Malfoy- Son of Lucius & Narcissa.  
  
'When Aurelius is nine,' Draco thought, 'I'll have his own name etched there.'  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione entered the doors carrying a garland of lilies, Harry's favorite type of flowers. She hadn't visited Harry for two weeks now. She was sure the flowers that she had brought on her last visit were wilted and lifeless now, much like everything else in this hospital. She entered Harry's room and would have cried at the sight of him if she hadn't so many times before. His face was pale and gaunt and his hair was wild and disruptive as ever. She remembered trying to tame his hair, along with Ron's help, but it was useless. Harry's genes had battled against a pair of sharp scissors and a comb. Harry's genes won and put them to shame.  
  
She saw the lilies that she had brought before on the nightstand next to Harry's bed. They were just as she had predicted them- wrinkly, pale, and old. When Harry first went into his coma, she and Ron were devastated. Even wizards didn't have the cure to everything. They were overwhelmed. When Harry was first admitted, he was still the hero that everyone needed to worship. If he was awake, Harry would have been angry at all of this attention. Soon though, his fame died down when Voldemort was finally destroyed once and for all. The only people that would visit regularly were Ron and his family, Remus, and me. Severus would rarely come visit, even though Hermione wanted him to, and Albus and Minerva retired to the States. Draco had come before in the past, but since Aurelius was getting older, he visits became sparse. Pretty soon he stopped coming at all. She would bet her life that the young boy doesn't even know who Harry is.  
  
Hermione pulled the wilted flowers out of the crystal vase and put the new bouquet in. She arranged them just to waste a few minutes. A chair that was sitting in the corner was soon pulled out. It was pulled forward the bed and Hermione took a seat on it. She smoothed her skirt out and pulled out a book. "Hogwarts- A History" was written on the ancient, brown cover. The copy of the book was one of the original copies to be published, and Hermione felt blessed to own it. The Christmas she received it was one of the best she ever had, not because of the book she got, but rather a person that she had gained.  
  
"Now where were we?" Hermione said to Harry. She began to flip across the pages, looking for the page they left at. "Here it is!" she said cheerily. She began to read softly to the man, barely keeping the awe out of her voice. No matter how many times she read it, she would never be bored.  
  
During the middle of the page, Hermione heard a swift but loud knock. Hermione looked up and saw one of the mediwitches standing on the doorway. "Sorry ma'am," she apologized. "I just need to check on him and give him something." Hermione frivolously waved her hand, allowing the mediwitch to come in.  
  
"Do you mine if I keep reading?" Hermione asked. When the other woman shook her head, Hermione began to pick up from where she had left. A few minutes later, she glanced up and saw the other woman inject something into Harry. The mediwitch saw Hermione's puzzled face and she gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's a new potion to help Harry wake up. Injecting it seems to be the fastest way for it to work. It's still experimental, though."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Can... can they do this?"  
  
The other woman shrugged. "The other patients that had this seemed fine. They were doing much better, so don't worry." Before long she left leaving the two old friends together until Hermione needed to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Hogwarts was rebuilt after the war. The restoration was costly, and some parts of the castle needed to be repaired, but otherwise the place was thriving. Many of the teachers decided to leave but the remaining few stayed to teach. Hagrid still brought in the dangerous animals and often the headmaster would scold him for it. He would patronize and reprimand, and even threaten to fire him, but everyone, including the headmaster himself, knew the threats were empty.  
  
When Minerva decided to retire, she offered her job to someone she knew was perfect for it. "I'm an old woman," she said one day to Hermione. "I need relaxation, especially after all that has happened." Hermione, flattered that she was the first choice, accepted. She became known as Professor Granger to students, Hermione to the other teachers and friends, and "Love" to the headmaster.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was teaching a class of third-year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class when Sydney Ides, a fifth-year Slytherin girl, came into her classroom. "Professor Granger!" she said breathless as if she had been running just to get through her class. She took a few deep, rapid breaths and quickly said, "I'm sorry but the headmaster wants to see you." Sydney looked apologetic and if this had happened at least 8 years ago, she would have been suspicious.  
  
"Alright Sydney," Hermione said. "Give me a few minutes to get set an--"  
  
"No!" Sydney grimaced and blushed at the same time. "Sorry, but he REALLY wants to see you."  
  
"Oooooohhh," the class moaned. Everyone knew about their relationship.  
  
Hermione glared at them and soon they quieted down. "Sydney, come inside and watch the class." She looked at her class and muttered, "Be good. She's a Slytherin, so she'll be tough." She glanced at the young girl standing away from her. "Right?"  
  
Sydney took a military stance and saluted the teacher. "Yes ma'am!" The class erupted into a fit of giggles and Hermione couldn't help but let out one.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked towards the Headmaster's room feeling a touch of apprehension. He never would get her out of class for personal things. This had to be important. The more she thought of it, the worse she felt. She felt a gnawing twist in her stomach that bent and twisted with every step she took.  
  
She reached the gargoyles that guarded his office and whispered the password- Polyjuice Potion. Immediately the doors opened and she stepped unto the stairway. This part of the building hadn't changed that much, even though hazardous damage had been located there. It was the same although the stairs move slightly faster. "Instead of being awe-inspiring, it's bloody annoying!" he said to her once in the staff room. I told him over and over again to fix it, but he wouldn't listen!"*  
  
After a few moments of standing, she began to run up the stairs, eager to find out what was wrong. Seconds later she burst through the door and saw the headmaster sitting calmly behind his desk, quill in hand. They looked at each other, neither saying a word. Soon Hermione grew angry. 'Did she rush all the way here for a staring contest!' Hermione thought angrily.  
  
"Well?" Hermione gritted out. "What did you need me for?"  
  
Severus stared at her, mildly surprised that she blew up at him. If she was emotional about this, wait till she heard his news! He stood up slowly and put down his quill. With his robes billowing after him, Severus walked cautiously walked over to Fawkes and petted the loyal phoenix, gently. The phoenix was the final gift given by Dumbledore, and the magical creature itself didn't want to leave his ancient home.  
  
"The new Herbology professor complained to me that one of your Gryffindor kids accidentally killed one of his priceless plants," Severus stated. "Don't worry. I coolly said that Gryffindors are like that." He started to chuckle softly and stopped abruptly when he saw his lover's agitated face.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Sybyl needs new equipment for some of her "soothsaying" lessons, one of Hagrid's creatures almost mauled a Ravenclaw, Nearly Headless Nick still wants to be completely headless, Harry woke up, the coffee machine broke this morning-"  
  
"Whoa! What did you say?" Hermione yelled. Her heart was beating rapidly and hope blossomed at the words she heard. After 6 years, was it still possible?  
  
"The coffee machine is broken, but don't worry! I'll fix it later and-"  
  
"No, not that!" Hermione said agitated. She knew that he was enjoying this, but she needed to confirm what she heard.  
  
Severus' face brightened slightly. "Harry woke up about an hour or two after you left." Hermione was still. She didn't know what to do anymore! "Ron and his family are will meet you there. I'm going to give you the rest of the day off."  
  
Severus walked briskly towards his lover and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Go! I'll take care of everything." Hermione kissed Severus on the lips and soon left to visit her once lost friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Chaos was everywhere. People were shouting and running all over the place. Things disappeared and reappeared and peoples' appearance seemed to change right before her eyes. It was like wild magic was unleashed and it further heightened her hopes that Harry was truly awake. "Hermione!" she heard from behind her.  
  
She saw Ron and his family running towards her. Ron's hair looked rowdy and his clothes were in disarray but it didn't compare to the joyous expression shown on his face. Beside him was Pansy carrying their three year old daughter, Harriet, in her arms. Harriet's red hair framed across her face and on her mother's chest.  
  
"Are you guys all right!" Hermione yelled when they were within hearing distance.  
  
Pansy looked alarmed and hugged her daughter tighter. "Is it safe for Harriet to be here?" Ron looked around before coming to a conclusion. He moved towards his wife and whispered into her ear. She pulled away and nodded before leaving with their daughter.  
  
"Let's go calm him down!" Ron screamed with joy as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled forward.  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached Harry's room a mediwitch ran up to them. "I'm so glad you're here!" she screamed above the whistling sound that seemed to develop. "We can't seem to calm him down!" Hermione gave a reassuring smile to the other woman and entered the room.  
  
Inside objects were floating around the room and the whistling sound seemed to grow higher in pitch. Harry was on his bed, his hands covering his head from everything. He was rocking back and forth, causing his clothes to wrinkle even more. "Where am I?" he muttered over and over again. His voice had a pitiful sound and fear was laced with every word.  
  
"Harry!" Ron cried loudly. "It's us!" Soon wind blew them away from the bed and the two were forced to clutch the frame of the doorway. "Harry!" Ron tried again but he wouldn't listen to them.  
  
Hermione grew desperate and took out her wand. "Silencio!" She screamed and soon Harry was speechless. The whistling sound and the wind decreased until it finally stopped. The objects that were floating in the room fell to the floor, shattering it into tiny pieces. Harry never looked as pathetic as he did now. His head was bowed in fear and he clutched the sheets on the bed so forcefully that his knuckles turned white. His bright green eyes were downcast in servitude.  
  
Ron recovered first and carefully made his way towards his friend. He avoided the bits and pieces that stayed on the floor and stood next to Harry. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's okay mate," Ron said softly. "We're here."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Hermione realized that she hadn't taken the spell off and quickly did do. Harry checked his throat a few times before whispering out in a hoarse voice, "Ron." His speech was rough and Harry knew in an instant that he hadn't spoken for a long time. His memories were a blur, but he did remember facing off a band of death eaters.  
  
"Harry, save your strength," Hermione replied. When her friend opened his mouth to speak, she quickly muttered, "Don't worry! We'll answer all of your questions when we get you back to Hogwarts."  
  
TBC  
  
*- An idea that came from another fanfic whose title and author I have forgotten. E-mail me if it might be you though! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You kiddin right? Though I am happy to say that I own Harriet and Aurelius!  
  
Warning: There will be SLASH! Also this is AU, has cute chibi OC's and maybe some OOC since well, this is my world!  
  
Abstulo- Chapter 2  
  
By Tol Morwen  
  
Getting Harry out was harder than Ron and Hermione thought. The mediwitches wouldn't let him go, but when Ron brought up the idea of chaos once they left, they quickly let him go. They apparated out and into Hogwarts where the teachers were waiting for him. Once Harry appeared, they began to cheer and applaud. Soon Harry began to feel uneasy and Ron noticed. "Hey guys!" Ron yelled with a hint of amusement. "C'mon he's tired!"  
  
Harry was still in shock. He couldn't remember what had happened on that fateful day but he knew it caused him and his friends a lot of pain- emotional and physical. He now had to deal with six years of his life lost. But the worst thing was the feelings of guilt and pain he felt. He had led everyone in his team, save for Tonks and Ron, to their deaths just because he thought he could handle it. But that was in the past, and although he couldn't forget what had happened, he tried to concentrate on the present.  
  
The teachers were embarrassed, except for Severus who was conveniently missing. Harry looked around and saw the new teachers along with the old. "Where's Dumbledore and Minerva?"  
  
The room became silent and Hermione found herself speaking. "Harry," she began gently. "They both retired to the States." Harry grew silent but they all knew that he was disappointed that everyone couldn't be here to greet him back.  
  
"Oi Harry! Get yer'self down on this chair!" Hagrid cheered joyfully. A few chuckles emerged, even from Harry himself. When he sat down, Harry found that he had so many questions that needed to be answered. But they were to be answered after he had eaten the chocolate frog Ron passed to him.  
  
'This is heaven,' Harry thought in his head as he savored each bite. When he finished, he licked his fingers clean and asked, "Who replaced them?" Hagrid opened his mouth to speak but someone cut him off.  
  
"I replaced Dumbledore, Mr. Potter," Severus coolly said. Harry bit back a nasty reply and tried to keep his dignity, but soon found it hard to.  
  
"Did you kill him during the war?" Harry found himself saying. "After I fell." Hermione answered for him by smacking Harry upside the head. "Hermione!" he screamed outraged.  
  
"Harry don't say that!" she said angry. "The war cost us a lot." She closed her eyes, "Some more than anyone else." Everyone grew uneasy and silent. They all knew who she was talking about, but they couldn't say his name. Even though they knew that he had found a new life, they felt uneasy about what had happened to him.  
  
Harry was ashamed. He thought that she was talking about him and he felt even worse. 'They must have been devastated and I'm too unemotional about this,' he thought in his mind. All of them stood quiet and still, with their head bowed down.  
  
"I'm the new Transfigurations teacher," Hermione said proudly.  
  
Harry smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Harry glanced over to Ron who chuckled out, "I work in the Ministry but my more important job is-"  
  
"Daddy!" they all heard and Harry's head shot up. He could see a little girl with flaming, red hair, no older than four, come running up to Ron with her arms outstretched. Ron, seeing her, pulled her up into a tight embrace. "Daddy," the little girl murmured against her father's broad chest as her father breathed in deeply his daughter's juniper-like scent. By now the teachers, save for Hagrid and Hermione, had left seeing that it was a personal reunion now.  
  
Harry was shocked, and his shock grew even more when Pansy Parkinson came in with a worried look on her face. She sighed in relief when she spotted the little girl in Ron's arms, but quickly had an angry look. "Harriet!" Pansy gritted out. "What did I tell you about running off?"  
  
"Looks like mommy is angry," Ron whispered to his daughter who in turn giggled. He put her down gently on the floor and when his wife came towards them, he whispered conspiratorially to his daughter. "We know what to do." His reply was quickly followed up by Harriet's fervent nodding.  
  
When Pansy was close to them, Ron and Harriet shot out like caged cougars and began to tickle her. "No! No!" Pansy laughed out as she tried to fight them off to no avail. They continued like this for a few moments until Ron clutched his wife and gave her a kiss gently on her lips. As customary, Harriet let out her favorite squeal. "Ewwwwww."  
  
The others chuckled and giggled throughout the "show". Ron posed his family towards Harry and said, "Harry this is my wife, Pansy, who you already know, but you don't know this little girl here." He patted Harriet's shoulder a few times before continuing, "This is Harriet, our daughter."  
  
Harry mouthed Harriet to Ron which he nodded back. "Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem," Pansy said. "I know how close you all were."  
  
"Yes and we can vouch for that."  
  
Harry craned his head and saw Albus and Minerva standing in the doorway. "My dear boy, aren't you going to greet us? It was terribly horrid, the flight here," Albus said. Harry stood and embraced them both.  
  
"I'm glad to see you both," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes, we're glad too," Minerva replied.  
  
"I have a question though," Harry said to Albus. "If I didn't do it, all those years before, why is Voldemort dead?"  
  
Several people winced inwardly at the Dark Lord's name. "Harry-" Minerva began but was cut off.  
  
"No. I'll do it," Albus wearily said. He looked at Harry in the eye and answered with courage, "Voldemort isn't dead, Harry. He's living with Draco in London." Before Albus knew what was happening, he found himself pushed away from the door. An irate Harry found himself apparating to London to kill the evil being that helped destroy his life and to find answers from his former rival.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you manage to tell Draco?" Pansy asked Severus. She was hysterical. One of the most powerful wizards in the world was trying to find her friend and his family, and kill them both.  
  
Severus remained quiet but fear was evident in his eyes. "I couldn't," he replied with defeat. "I could only manage to get Albus and Minerva. I don't know where that blasted boy is!"  
  
"What could be more important than Harry waking up?" Ron cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Aurelius is doing very well in school," Ms. Bridget said politely to the young man sitting before her. She was dressed in a flowered skirt with a blue blouse to appear professional to the parents.  
  
"Please, Draco," he corrected.  
  
"Of course." With a smile on her face, she began to talk about how Aurelius was doing and how he always tried his hardest in everything. "However, kindergarteners are usually more social. Your son is the very opposite though."  
  
"I was afraid of this," Draco replied. For weeks he had been dreading this conference. He knew that his son was a good student and all, but he just never seemed to make many friends. 'But this is the Muggle world,' Draco thought. Often at night, he would wonder whether to tell Aurelius about magic and move them both back to the Wizard world, or just stay here.  
  
He wanted his son to not know about magic until his letter from Hogwarts arrived; it would be like how Harry was informed of it. But Aurelius wasn't happy here without many friends. 'Maybe, I'll just take him to visit Hogwarts; see if he's happier there.'  
  
"Draco!" the teacher yelled.  
  
Draco was shaken out of his musings. "I'm very sorry."  
  
"No it's fine." Ms. Bridget looked at the clock on the wall and on her clipboard. "I'm sorry but the next parents are going to be coming soon and..."  
  
Draco held up his hand. "No it's fine." He grabbed his coat that was sitting on the back of his chair and began to leave when she stopped him.  
  
She looked sheepish and she blushed every other second. "I'm sorry to pry on your private life but, we have these drawing sessions." She looked at Draco before she continued. "Aurelius would sometimes draw these creatures like a phoenix, a giant snake, or a unicorn. Often he'd draw you and himself. Does he have a mother?"  
  
Draco looked at the floor and tried to play a half-mourning widower. "No she... she died," Draco lied. "Now my son will never know her." At least he wasn't lying with that. The teacher looked embarrassed. She mumbled a quick apology and Draco left.  
  
He found Aurelius sitting on one of the sofas lying about. When he saw his father, he jumped up and came to greet him. "Did I do well?" he asked solemnly as he stared at his shoes. His little hands were inside his jeans pockets, just like his dad. When his father didn't answer, he looked up and found him smiling.  
  
"Yeah you did," Draco answered. "Let's go out for ice cream."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked down the street, trying to find something that could show him where he was. In his hand was a piece of paper that was roughly torn off the phone book. It had Draco's address under 'Malfoy'. After an hour of searching he decided to go into a local bookstore and try to ask for directions.  
  
The bookstore was quaint and not too large. Several people were browsing to through the selection and a few others were waiting in line to buy their books from the old man sitting behind the desk. He waited in line for a few minutes before his turn was up. "Can I help you?" the man said suspiciously when he noticed that Harry had nothing to buy.  
  
Harry fidgeted before he took the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. He smoothed it out and showed the address to the clerk. "I'm looking for my friend but I'm new here," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
The clerk adjusted his glasses and looked at the address closely. "Draco?" the man asked shocked. "I know him. Good kid."  
  
"You know him?" the wizard asked feeling glad that there was no one behind him. He also felt a little surprised that Draco Malfoy could come here and buy something from Muggles.  
  
"Yup," the man said oblivious. "Comes here with his kid every once in a while."  
  
If Harry hadn't been so sick of being unconscious he would have fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco tried to juggle holding his ice cream cone and fiddling with his keys. After dropping his keys for the fifth time, he relinquished his cone to Aurelius who greedily took it. He unlocked the door and opened it. The apartment was dark and had an eerie feeling to it. Normally he would have let his son step inside first but something stopped didn't feel right. When Aurelius stepped forward to go in, Draco's hand shot out and gripped his son's shoulders hard. Draco forced him to go behind him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw something move slightly. An ordinary muggle wouldn't notice it but he did. Being at war didn't make the ex-wizard lazy. Wishing for his wand and magic back, Draco slowly opened the lights. When they were flickered on, Draco gasped loudly. Cursing himself for his moment of foolishness, he addressed the man whom he thought he would never see again.  
  
"Potter," he sneered like a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Draco's hand gripped his shirt tightly as he forced himself to meet Harry's eyes which, for one reason or another, exuded betrayal and pain.  
  
"How could you betray us all like that?" Harry gritted out, taking no notice of the little boy hiding behind Draco as his anger blinded his reason.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know," Harry whispered with pent-upped rage. "Voldemort!" Draco now knew what Harry would do if he found him and he began to worry. He had to do something and quick before it would be too late.  
  
"Who?" Aurelius asked innocently. In his mind, he had no idea what was going on. There was a strange, slightly menacing man in their home and his father seemed angry yet fearful. Every once in a while, his daddy's eyes would dart towards him and Aurelius felt even more afraid.  
  
Harry glanced at the boy and stopped. He looked at him for the longest time and that seemed to make Aurelius fidget and become even more uncomfortable. Draco saw this and he began to steer Aurelius towards his room. He opened the door and led him in, being careful of the ice cream cone his son still held.  
  
"Daddy-"  
  
"No sweetheart," Draco started, "Eat your ice cream and play with your toys if you finish." Draco's eyes darkened slightly. "Just stay here." He shut the door ignoring the kid's angry yells.  
  
Moments of uncomfortable silence passed between the two. Finally Draco glared at Harry harshly before threatening, "I'll kill you if you hurt him." Finally Harry pieced the clues together. Draco didn't seem to have a wife, yet he had a son and Voldemort was supposed to be living with him.  
  
"Dear God," was what Harry had to say as he remembered the black hair and familiar green eyes of the boy.* "He's... he's..."  
  
"Yes," Draco muttered. "Are you willing to kill him now?" He breathed a sigh of relief when Harry shook his head. For the next few moments they just stared at each other; one staring in disbelief and shock while the other had eyes full of weariness and fatigue.  
  
"I... I want to know everything," Harry answered.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow after hearing that. "They didn't explain it to you? I'm pretty sure the weasel and the mudblood would have been jumping for joy after hearing you were awake or at least tell you what happened."  
  
"I uhh, I left before they could explain," Harry mumbled with a bright red blush on his face.  
  
Draco smirked. "Here sit down. I need to check on Aurelius and tuck him in," Draco muttered as he saw the clock read 9:30 pm. "I'll explain everything, so don't leave."  
  
TBC  
  
* I don't know what Tom Riddle looked like when he was younger so I decided to make him look familiar to Harry.  
  
** Also if you're slow, Aurelius is Tom Riddle when he was a kid. Why he's like that will be answered in the next chapter.  
  
***Plus thank you to  
  
Kimmy15  
  
NayNymic  
  
Yuyin- sorry for the  
  
falling ice star  
  
dwadwadwa  
  
* i n c o h e r e n t *  
  
Agrona Taranis  
  
Sheree- I would love for that to be but no. Maybe something similar might happen later in the fic though! ~_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Sooooo sorry for the long update and I hope you can forgive me. Also so sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other chapters. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!  
  
Disclaimer- *blank look*  
  
Notes- If you read my bio in ff.net, I accidentally gave away something I was going to do later in the fic, but I'm too lazy to take it out. Check it out. It's probably only a line long though. Also for the slash fanatics (like me), the slash will come soon! Bear with me!!!! But I did add a little tidbit for you all to fight over!  
  
Warnings- possible MPREG (possibly!) and I'm sorry if the explanation isn't what you wanted. I tried my best though...  
  
Abstulo Chapter 3  
  
By Tol Morwen  
  
"Daddy who was that man?" Aurelius asked Draco as he was wiping his face with a wet washcloth to wipe away the ice cream. Draco faltered before continuing to wash his son's face. Draco ignored the question but Aurelius tried harder. "Daddy, please?"  
  
"Aurelius!" Draco yelled, stopping his movements. They stared at each other not talking. Draco was ashamed. It wasn't his son's fault that his life had become so complicated. He looked at Aurelius who was refusing to look at him. Soon Draco remembered when his father scolded him for asking too many questions and he remembered the stinging pain of fear and shame he felt. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Aurelius whispered still refusing to look at his father. "I don't think I need a story tonight." Draco didn't need to see his son's eyes glistening with tears. He could feel them.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Aurelius took a few seconds to answer, "Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked up from the book he was reading when he heard Draco come out. The ex-wizard looked tired and weary and Harry felt even more curious about what had happened these past six years. "Do you need anything to drink?" Draco asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then," Draco replied. He walked slowly towards the sofa and sat opposite Harry. "You remember the deal Dumbledore made with Set?" When Harry nodded, he continued. "When you were out of the picture, he asked me to take your place. I agreed." Draco intentionally left out the part of first refusing. "It's like this..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco woke up in the infirmary with everyone standing near his bed. Out of everyone there, Dumbledore looked the guiltiest, so Draco knew that last night wasn't a dream. "Did you tell them?" he asked Albus. He was about to answer when he was cut off by Severus.  
  
"Yes he did, and I must say that I am appalled that a Malfoy made such a hasty decision! But then again, you are the son of Lucius and Narcissa," Severus said.  
  
Draco chuckled but soon stopped when he felt jolts of pain shoot up. His face contorted yet he tried to suppress it. But he wasn't quick enough to stop it from showing everyone. Guilty thoughts ran through everyone's mind like a hungry wildebeest, but the most of the thoughts came from Dumbledore. 'What have I done?' he thought in his mind.  
  
Silence came until Draco broke it. "Can you guys leave? I... I need some time by myself," Draco murmured. One by one they left the infirmary; Hermione leaving first with Dumbledore, reluctantly, going last. Before he left though, he started to turn towards Draco and speak, but Minerva stopped him. She mouthed the word 'later' and Dumbledore understood.  
  
Draco was raised with a high respect for magic. The Malfoys were after all pureblood and powerful. To be stripped of magic or be born a squib was a sacrilege. No doubt, all the thoughts rushing through Draco's mind was of betrayal and anguish. Dumbledore left feeling responsible yet slightly better with Minerva at his side.  
  
~*~  
  
'The bed is warm and comfortable,' Draco thought in his mind. He settled into the covers and tried to get some sleep but found that he couldn't. He still thought of his childhood and parents, and just when he was about to doze off, he heard a soft gurgle. He kept his eyes shut thinking that it was the wind or some other stray noise. However the gurgle came back, a little louder than before.  
  
"You shouldn't be this tired," a voice mused. "But I wouldn't know." Draco shot up and found the god carrying something unusual. In his arms lay a hand woven, brown basket with soft blankets folded in. Occasionally the blankets would move and shift, and soft sounds came from inside. Draco craned his head and to his horror found a baby inside! The ex-wizard stared in shock but Set began to chuckle.  
  
"You... you said the war would end with my sacrifice!" Draco yelled high in pitch. Set began to chuckle louder as he walked calmly towards Draco. "No, please don't!" Draco complained at Set began to advance forward and settle the baby into his arms.  
  
Set took a step back and murmured, "Now isn't that a pretty sight?" And for once, Draco had to agree. The baby was small, yet perfect in Draco's eyes. A tousle of dark hair covered the top of his head and when the baby began to yawn, Draco smiled. As is realizing Draco's contentment, he opened his eyes. Draco found his eyes to be a brilliant green and he found that he could not help but think of Harry when he saw those eyes. He would have looked for the comatose wizard, but he was moved earlier to what was left of St. Mungo.  
  
"Who is this?" Draco asked innocently. He put his index finger close to the babe's mouth, who began to eagerly suckle. Draco laughed quietly but Set was still.  
  
"He... is Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle," Set quietly informed. Draco pulled his finger out quickly and the baby began to cry. Still, Draco held the baby firmly in his arms, afraid that he might drop him.  
  
"How?" he yelled angry.  
  
Set was quiet yet he began to pace around the infirmary. "He was strong. When I first approached him, I had every intention of weakening him so your side would be able to finish him off, but I couldn't." He stared hard at Draco who became even more uncomfortable. "I only managed a thin scar on his right arm, a little above the elbow. That was all I could do. I began to get an idea, however. It took most of my strength away, but I managed to change him, physically, into this form. He still remembered everything about being Voldemort and his hate for Mudbloods though, so I put his memories into this."  
  
The god put an oval shaped diamond into the nightstand sitting near Draco's bed. The gem was large but still small enough to fit into Draco's palm. Carefully putting the baby's head into one arm, he held the diamond in his palm and found it incredibly light. "Be careful!" Set warned, sounding slightly panicked. "That holds his memories. If it breaks, he could gain everything back."  
  
"Is he still a wizard?" Draco found himself asking. He stared at Set who was thinking hard.  
  
"He should," Set said slowly. "He should be like a regular wizard. His powers will manifest when he's eleven but, occasionally, there will be signs of his strength." Set walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. At the touch, Draco grew cold and slightly afraid. The god smirked feeling the squib's back straightened from tension, yet he released his hold on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be afraid of the baby... or me."  
  
Draco wanted to remark that he wasn't afraid, just tired, yet he bit back the reply. It wasn't smart or tactful to correct a god who had helped you, even though he set a price. It also didn't help that said god could incinerate you and send your soul to the fires of hell for eternal damnation.  
  
Instead Draco nodded but another question soon entered his mind. As he began to quietly rock the baby back and forth, he asked, "Why give him to me?" Draco saw Set smile and he began to feel afraid. He waited for his explanation but found the god walking away. "Wait!"  
  
Set stopped. Without looking back, he said, "I had taken something very important of yours. In return, I give you someone just as important." Soon he left leaving Draco with the quiet babe.  
  
Draco was quiet as he stared at the baby. Yet every now and then he would glance back towards where the god left, hoping he would come back. He stared at the baby and traced the thin scar near his elbow. Suddenly Draco said disdainfully, "Damn Potter and his damn recklessness. Well, I won't have a Malfoy's first name be Tom!" He snorted loudly and the baby laughed. He rocked him gently and complained, "Tom Marvolo Malfoy indeed! Mother would scream at the thought! No... it should be Latin. Like... Aurelius." Here Draco said softly with some pride, "For you will become 'The Golden One' in my life."  
  
~*~  
  
"And we came to live here in London," Draco finished. He looked at Harry who was staring at the wall unfocusedly. "It's not great but I like it here." Draco found that the other man wasn't listening. "Harry?"  
  
"Wow," Harry muttered. He looked at Draco before chuckling out, "I would have been a father." And Draco could have sworn that he heard a wistful tone in Potter's voice, but it was fleeting. Harry looked down before asking, "Could I have a glass of water?" Draco nodded slowly and when he left the room, Harry headed towards the room he saw Voldem-, no Aurelius, his mind reminded him, go into.  
  
He opened the door slowly, just in case the child was sleeping. He stepped inside and closed the door. Harry found that the boy was far from sleeping. Aurelius looked up from the book he was reading. His rocket sheet covers were up to his waist and in one hand was a book and the other held a flashlight.  
  
Harry could only stare at the child in front of him. Aurelius had dark hair that was lightly tousled and his green eyes looked so muck like his own. "Aurelius..." Harry mumbled as he looked at Draco's son for the first time.  
  
"Hello," the child in the bed said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Do I know you? Because you look really familiar and I could just swear that I saw you somewhere and..."  
  
Harry chuckled during the boy's ramblings. "I don't know but-"  
  
"Potter!" Harry heard as he suddenly felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and pull him backwards. He heard Aurelius' shocked screaming as he fell hard on Draco. Draco let out a breath after having the other fall on him. Yet he heard his son's screaming, so with force he pushed the other man away, and headed towards Aurelius. Draco rushed by his side and engulfed the child into his arms. Slowly he rocked him back and forth and made soft, soothing sounds. The screaming began to decrease.  
  
Harry was left lying on the floor. His back hurt, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He mused though of the feeling of Draco's arms circled around him, but just as quickly as it came, it left. Harry rubbed his back and sat up. He stared at Draco and Aurelius and could feel the love they had for one another. Harry couldn't kill him now. He was going to until he found out about everything. 'Besides,' Harry thought, 'He's harmless.' Even though a small part of his mind reminded him of the crystal Draco had.  
  
With each moment that passed, Harry soon felt like he was an unwanted visitor intruding on personal business. Nevertheless he felt jealous seeing this tender moment between father and son. His heart wished for such caring moments yet his rational mind repeated to him that he wanted to be the father of Voldemort!  
  
Harry looked around and decided to leave. He already knew everything and he could always ask Hermione and Ron for more information. Carefully he stepped over the puddle of water and broken glass and made his way to the door. "Potter?" He heard from behind. He turned and found Draco, carrying Aurelius, looking at him. "I'm sorry. I... I thought you were going to attack him."  
  
Harry shook his head. With head downcast, he mumbled, "I should just leave. They're going really worried about me."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No stay here. It's too late to go out." He looked out of the window and said, "Only weirdoes go out at this time of night."  
  
Aurelius began to fuss and complain about wanting to be put down. After a moment of whining, Draco put him down. "Yeah! Like daddy," Aurelius said cheerfully as he walked towards Harry. When he was close, he took a hold of Harry's hand and led him into one of the bedrooms. "You can stay in the room between my bedroom and daddy's. It's nice there!"  
  
Draco decided as his son led him away was that Aurelius liked Harry as soon as he met him. And he also thought that Aurelius took a long time to like someone. Draco smiled though. His son was getting better through Potter and if he had to, he'd let Golden Boy stay around for as long as needed.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- throws rock at readers who inquires about this  
  
Ok, ok I know it's been months since I last updated this but c'mon, I've been busy. But now since it's summer vacation so I'll hopefully write more and get each chapter out soon. Also I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Thanks for both of them because I really appreciate them but I'm pretty sad no one else reviewed. I mean I am on some people's Author Alert and that makes me very happy and flattered but... ok I'll stop rambling now and let you read this.  
  
Oh yeah, I tried to get this out as soon as possible since Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban premiered on June 4, 2004 (only a week ago!) so don't say I don't try!

* * *

_Abstulo_ Chapter 4  
  
By Tol Morwen  
  
Broken glass and blood was scattered across the floor as the Aurors searched in vain for clues as to what had happened. Just five minutes before, the two bodies of a wizard and a witch were taken away; their bodies scarred and mutilated beyond recognition. It was nighttime in Edinburgh, Scotland, yet no one could sleep without feeling a sense of dread and fear. For almost one month, every week, a body or two would be found bloody and mutilated. It was suspected that wanted Deatheaters were behind all the murders yet no one could prove anything until now.  
  
A light burst threw the air and the camera captured the words written in blood in a nearby wall. _He Shall Rise Once Again and All Mudbloods and Muggles Shall Tremble Before Him._

* * *

As his son led Harry away, Draco went to his room and locked the door. He took a deep breath and made his way to his closet. Pushing away clothes and old shoes, he came across a plain oak box the size of a shoebox. The wood was polished and attached was a plain iron lock. However, under the artificial light, the box gleamed like a wanted secret, and indeed it held a very dear one.  
  
Draco sat down on the floor and gently put the box down, afraid that at any moment, it would spill open and everything held inside would come out. He sat there for moments, doing nothing but staring at the object in front of him. It had been years since he had looked at the contents inside but Draco felt that it was mere moments. Finally, he let out a groan and cursed himself for being so afraid of what was inside. 'What's the matter with me?' he thought. Out loud he said, "I was raised better than this."  
  
With anger, he pulled out the chain and key he had hidden under his shirt. Almost everyday, since he had received the box, he had worn the key, no longer than his own pinky, around his neck for fear that it would be lost. One day when Aurelius was two, he had somehow misplaced it and started a frantic search for it. He remembered the young boy crying when his father ignored him and his angry yelling telling him to shut up. He had found it under the coffee table and soon regretted what had happened only minutes before. Afterwards, he promised never to take it off unless he wanted a repeat of the past.  
  
Gently, he unlocked the box and opened it. Inside held the few precious mementos from his past. Within it was the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, a few wizard photos of him and his parents when he was younger, some articles from _The Daily Prophet_, a journal he had kept before he was turned into a Squib, and the diamond Set had given to him at that fateful day.  
  
Draco pulled out the photos first and looked at them wistfully. He could see a younger him and his parents smile at him and wave gently. Draco remembered the day that it was taken. One summer, he and his family had vacationed in Italy. On the last day, before flooing back, his father had an "associate" of his take the photo. Next, he pulled out the numerous articles and reread some of them. Others were just looked over casually since he had practically memorized them.  
  
After taking almost everything out of the chest, one thing remained; the diamond Set had given him. The gem lay unassuming in far corner. Covered in a dark green cloth, Draco gently unwrapped it and held it in the palm of his hand.  
  
No one but Draco and Set knew about the diamond and it was safer that way. Rogue Deatheaters still existed in the world, and many would jump at the chance to try and bring back Voldemort. He had no doubt in his mind that they would take an innocent child and warp him until all that was left would be a bitter, twisted individual. A brief knocking came and he almost dropped the gem. "Malfoy?" he heard Harry whisper followed by the doorknob trying to open.  
  
"It's locked!" he yelled out as he began to frantically put everything back into the chest. "Give me a moment!" He stuffed everything in with the utmost care while trying to be quick. Afterwards, he locked the chest and buried it under the clothes in the closet. Draco looked around the room trying to find out where he left the key. _Not again! _his heart and soul cried out but immediately became quiet when he found it. He put it on and hid it under his shirt. Taking a glance of himself in the mirror, he opened the door to find an agitated Harry staring at him.  
  
"What were you doing?" Harry demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sneered out, "Nothing. Why?"  
  
Harry's eyes lightened and asked with hidden glee, "Does it have something to do with that box of yours?"  
  
Draco's heart sank and he became worried. 'How did he find out about it? Did he... somehow acquire a _side-affect_ from being in a coma,' he thought. But it couldn't be! It wasn't impossible, but it was highly unlikely. The last person to acquire a power after being in a coma was Astrid Hemlock and she lived over 300 years ago! "How did you...?"  
  
"Aurelius told me when I tucked him in," Harry answered nonchalantly. "He blabs out random things when he's nervous but I guess you know that already. In fact, he told me a very interesting story about it." Draco face contorted in confusion. He honestly had no idea what this idiot was talking about. "Don't remember? Well he told me that one day, he went inside your room and found you hunched over a box. When he made a sound, you just freaked out and told him to get out. I just told him that you had some... _adult_ things in there."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock when he caught the innuendo coming from Potter. He remembered that day. He was about to reply an angry retort when he remembered that that incident had taken place almost four years ago. There was no way his son could remember something that far ago. Looking over to Potter chuckling his head off, he made a mental note to ask Hermione about that before taking his and smashing it against the side of Golden Boy's head.

* * *

Aurelius wasn't as naïve or as young as he let everyone else think. He listened when he thought no one was paying attention and he always knew when something was wrong. Take today for example. When he saw and felt his father's worry when he saw Harry, he immediately labeled him as public enemy #1 until he got a good look at him. And when he did, he was shocked at how similar he looked to him. He had the same dark hair and emerald green eyes. In fact, for one brief moment he thought that maybe Harry was his father. But just as soon as it came, it was gone.  
  
Instead it was replaced with a feeling of remorse and sadness. Something about Harry made him want to say "I'm sorry" a million times. So while he tried to explain these feelings, he might as well make friends with the man. It was only logical. Green eyes stared up at the ceiling. Again he was having trouble sleeping at night because of the nightmares. Every night, for the past year, they would always come but it was always different.  
  
But some things always remained the same. Always he would hear a deep, horrible laughter and the pitiful screaming coming from a victim. Always he would see a group of people covered in cloaks and masks, torturing someone just because the person was something called a "muggle." And always he would see an evil being come to finally kill the person or to "give the poor fool some mercy" as he always liked to say. Aurelius couldn't see every detail about the bad man, but he would always see a pair of red eyes and notice a tattoo on his arm just before waking up in a cold sweat in his bed.  
  
His dad didn't notice him having the nightmares. Whenever he woke up, he never screamed or cried out for him. He only let out little whimpers and buried himself beneath the blankets. He couldn't tell his dad either. He was too busy with work and recently began to date again at Aunt Hermione and Aunt Pansy's insistence.  
  
No. He won't tell anyone yet. Maybe later when it isn't as busy as it is now. Aurelius burrowed himself into the blankets and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, his breathing deepened and relaxed- a sign that he was in a deep sleep. But later his breaths soon became shallow and harsh and sweat began to drip down from his face.  
  
TBC

* * *

Oh and before I forget, I just found out (a few months ago) that 'Abstulo' doesn't mean 'to take away' but really 'I took away'. 'Aufero' means to 'take away'. But I'll still use 'Abstulo' for the title since I'm so fond of it. Also pretty lazy. So thanks to asahii at livejournal for correcting me!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- punches you  
  
Well this came out quicker than usual. I was going to upload this on Saturday but I might not have the internet for awhile. I'll try to update every Saturday my time though since I now have the whole summer to work on this. Hopefully this is longer than the last chapter and not as forced. And thank you for the reviews!  
  
Also to answer Ravenfrog's question I did sorta get it from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I was looking for a "majestic" Latin name when I suddenly remembered about "Aurelius". I looked around and found that it meant "the golden one" which is true in a sense in this fic- Draco's son is "the golden one" in his life. Cool, huh? Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

Abstulo Chapter 5

By Tol Morwen  
  
The first thing Aurelius heard when he opened his eyes were the screams that filled the air. And when he heard those piercing screams that filled his tiny frame with dread, he _knew_ just where he was. Terror shot up threw his spine that caused him to hyperventilate until he remembered that this was a nightmare. This wasn't real. This couldn't hurt him in any way, shape, or form. But somehow, everything in this place seemed real. The screams and the ground felt real enough.  
  
He was in a forest. Tall, dark trees surrounded him and without thinking, he began to walk forward, barefoot and in his pajamas. Soon, after what he felt was like an eternity walking, he reached a clearing in the woods. In the middle, he could see a group of people wearing masks and cloaks standing in a circle. They were laughing gleefully as they tortured a gnarled man, no older than his dad.  
  
His body was twisted beyond belief as he convulsed on the floor in pain. And loudly, his bones were clearly heard crunching. Tears began to silently stream across Aurelius' face as he silently wept and wished for home. 'I want to go home,' he thought fervently, 'I want papa.' He shut his eyes tightly and began to whisper, hoping that it would help, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home."  
  
Soon the noises stopped and in one brief moment, Aurelius thought that he was back in his bed. He opened his eyes and almost screamed when he saw the bad man again. "My Lord!" one of the cloaked men approached him and bowed low to show his allegiance. "We have prepared him for you."  
  
The bad man let out a low, deep chuckle and said, "Well done. But now, put him out of his misery. There's a more pressing issue at hand." At the silence that followed, the man gave out a sound of exasperation. "Fine! Avada Kedavra!" He pointed a long stick which spurted out a bright green light at the weeping and broken man. In an instant, the man fell over, silent and still.  
  
Aurelius let out a shrill cry and suddenly the bad man turned towards him! He went still with shock and fear. 'He never noticed me before!' the child thought in his mind. Fortunately, the cloaked men didn't see him. In fact, they seemed confused when the bad man ignored them for a spot a few yards away from them. "My Lord?" the Deatheater asked cautiously.  
  
"Shh," the bad man whispered as he glanced over to his subject. Slowly, he turned his eyes to the trembling boy. "You'll scare him away..."  
  
His mind told him to run but now his feet felt like lead. But when the bad man began to walk towards him, he ran in the opposite direction. But before he left earshot, he could hear the other mutter, "A chase then."  
  
Aurelius ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. The bottom of his feet kept impacting harshly with pebbles and sticks and he knew that he would get some bruises there. But right now he didn't really care. When he was a good distance away from the clearing, Aurelius started to slow down and catch his breath. He thought he was safe when suddenly the bad man came out slowly from behind a tree and stopped him. Slowly he began to back away when the bad man yelled for him to stop. He stilled and felt his green eyes began to water. Aurelius looked down to try and hide his tears.  
  
The man walked over to him and kneeled down to face him. His right hand lifted the boy's face to study him. "Amazing," the man whispered out in what Aurelius imagined as awe. "Still the same but much better fed." His red eyes looked into his green ones and he shivered slightly. He released him but still stayed crouched on the ground. "I am Tom, Aurelius and I am your friend," he announced.  
  
"What?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"It may not seem like it boy, but I am. I'll be there when you truly need me," Tom said. "Especially when that sorry excuse of a man abandons you." Here Aurelius tried to run but Voldemort grabbed his arm. But that didn't stop the scared child from struggling. "Enough!" Tom commanded. "No wonder Draco will leave you!"  
  
Aurelius stopped struggling and stared at Tom in disbelief. Draco? His papa? Why would he abandon him? His papa had been taking care of him for six years. Why would he stop now? "It's true boy," Tom muttered taking advantage of the shock the child felt. "You're a monster. You might not be one now, but you were a very long time ago. A monster that enjoyed killing and torturing innocent people. And when he finds out what you _really_ are, he'll leave. And the thing is, no one would blame him."  
  
He wanted to scream that he wasn't a monster and that Tom was a liar but the man in front of him beat him to it. "It's true," his eyes took on a hidden emotion, "You've killed and reveled in blood. You have..."  
  
"No!" Aurelius screamed with tears in his eyes. "You... you're lying! Papa wouldn't leave! And even if he does, Harry wouldn't. He promised that," here his tone became pitiful, "he'd be there for me."  
  
Tom recoiled in disgust and fear. "_Potter_!" he hissed. "He got out of his coma? Damn!" He stood up and his fists clenched in anger so hard that blood dripped from his fists to the floor. But soon he looked at his hands and to Aurelius' surprise, he started to fade. Tom angrily yelled out, "Damn!" He crouched down quickly and took Aurelius' shoulders firmly. "Remember a diamond. A _diamond_!"  
  
Aurelius didn't know what he was happening. He just stared at the intense, blood red eyes until he felt someone shaking him hard. It was only when he opened his eyes to find Harry did he realize that it had been a dream all along. Maybe...

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Harry woke up disoriented on the couch. For a few moments, he panicked slightly before remembering that he was supposed to be in Malfoy's living room, for the night at least. Things were different now in Harry's mind. Pansy and Ron had finally gotten married and had a daughter while Severus Snape, out of all people, was headmaster and intimate with Hermione (insert shudder from Harry here). 'Really!' Harry thought in his mind. 'There are more than a billion people on this planet and she chooses him!'  
  
But the biggest change was that the war was over. It was finally over. No more looking over your shoulder. No more mourning the death of a friend or colleague. And no more worrying about dying young. But thinking about the war ending and all the possibilities opened to him now, made him think about Malfoy and Aurelius.  
  
Malfoy was different now. He was a father to a six year old boy and was nicer than before. 'Still a slight prat,' Harry thought, 'But definitely nicer. And maybe cuter.' Just before sleeping, Draco divulged some key facts about the past six years. He had worked for four years as a professor in Arthurian legend in the local community college and had _seemed_ happy with his life. Draco's son himself didn't know about his father's past, and Draco seemed content with that. When asked whether Aurelius would find out about his father's past or not, he said that he'd tell when the time came; maybe when Aurelius received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
  
And after having a decent conversation with the so called Ice Prince, Harry fell asleep on the couch until loud moans came from the direction of Aurelius' room. Throwing the blankets off, Harry ran to the door and found it stuck. "Damn!" Harry muttered. "Fuck it!" He tried to ram the door open with his shoulder but stopped when his shoulder began to throb painfully. He thought of wakening up Draco but decided against it. He could handle himself fine.  
  
When Harry heard a loud whimper coming from the room, Harry began to get frustrated. He refused to get help and pity, but at the same time someone he liked very much could be in danger. The frustration began to build and in no time it would become anger. But before it happened, the door opened with a slight creak revealing a boy sweating heavily against the sheets as he convulsed in what seemed like pain.  
  
Rushing over, Harry grabbed a hold of the little boy and gently shook him awake. When Aurelius opened his eyes, they flashed bright red before changing into a vivid green. Alarmed, Harry recoiled before rubbing his eyes to try and make sense of the situation. He looked back at the little boy who was silently staring at him with tears streaming down his face. 'I'm just tired,' Harry thought. 'It's late.' He stepped forward and engulfed Aurelius who was now sobbing onto his chest. Aurelius' tiny fists grabbed tightly on wads of his shirt and he could feel moisture seeping through, but he didn't care.  
  
He made soothing noises every now and then to calm the boy and soon the sobs grew softer and softer until only gasps remained. "Nightmare?" Harry asked and felt the boy nod his head against his chest. He tightened his hold on him but then noticed something odd. Aurelius' pjs seemed too ruffed up. Now that was fine until he noticed that some parts had dirt caked on it. Looking closer he found some rips on the left sleeve and when he pulled the blanket away from Aurelius, he found that the boy's feet were covered in small wounds and dried blood.  
  
The lights opened and momentarily the two were blinded. When their eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, they saw Draco staring at both of them. "Aurelius?" Draco asked, his voice laced with panic as he made his way to the bed. Aurelius released his hold on Potter to clutch his father and sobs began to emerge again.  
  
"Don't leave me!" he pleaded. "Don't leave me like Tom had said." Shocked and at a total loss on what to do, he rubbed Aurelius' back gently.  
  
'Tom?' Draco thought. 'Voldemort? But, but how?' He continued rubbing his son's back as he looked at Harry intently. And for the first time in his life, he willingly asked for help.  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I'll sick Mordred on you. Trust me, he has teeth. Or will grow some soon.  
  
Here's the next chapter! Also disregard what I said about updating every Saturday. I'll just update every week on a random day or whatnot. I think it's longer than the last two chapters so that's good. Hope you readers enjoy this. I'm currently working my butt off for it. Not that I mind though.  
  
Also when I mentioned that Draco had begun to date again, I forgot to say that he didn't have anyone yet. I'm just setting things up for when me favorite characters get together!   
  
Abstulo Chapter 6 By Tol Morwen  
  
It was close to 11 o' clock AM and Harry, Draco, and Aurelius found themselves heading towards King's Cross Station. After having the disturbing knowledge that Aurelius had been reliving his past life through his nightmares and that Voldemort was actually contacting him, forced Draco to reconsider not using magic. Last night, Draco and Harry explained everything about their pasts to the little boy, although taking much care not to mention that he was Voldemort reincarnated. He was shocked and angry at the secrets his father kept from him, but Draco could also sense excitement from him too. He was happy that he was unique from normal Muggles. After contacting Hermione and the headmaster, it was agreed that the three would go to Hogwarts and try to find a cause for the nightmares.  
  
After reaching the station, the three made their way to Platform 9 & ¾. It was just how he remembered it, Draco mused as he held Aurelius' hand tightly in one hand and the other clutching the box. The floors were still dirty and unsanitary, the lighting was bad, and when a man bumped into him, he didn't apologize. But Aurelius was taking in everything- the scenery, the noise, and the people who never glanced at anything out of their way. He had never been there or anywhere like it before. His papa never took him to the station just in case he would accidentally find the platform leading to the Hogwart's Express. But now no one would have to worry about that anymore.  
  
Reaching the space between platforms 9 and 10, Draco gave the box to Potter with strict instructions to be careful with it. After rolling his eyes at the man and giving a smile to Aurelius, he made it through the barrier much to the excitement of the little boy. Draco crouched down besides his son to straighten his clothes and smooth out his hair. "It's better to just close your eyes and run through. It's easier that way. That's what your grandfather told me on my first day."  
  
Aurelius' head shot up at the word "grandfather". Draco smiled when he saw the enthusiasm on his son's face and was about to reply when a deep voice answered first.  
  
"Don't act like that young Malfoy," he said. "Your grandfather was hardly the pope."  
  
Draco recognized the voice immediately and turned around to say a warm greeting until he saw the look of fatigue on Severus' face. It looked as if the other man had not slept at all last night. He was dressed in casual Muggle clothing that were wrinkled and seemed as if they were put on last minute. "We need to talk," Severus mouthed to Draco who nodded.  
  
"Go through Aurelius. I just need to talk to him for a minute," he spoke soothingly. Aurelius however didn't even notice his father. He just kept staring apprehensively at his uncle and soon Severus grew uncomfortable in his gaze. It seemed too much like the gaze of someone he couldn't think of now. "Aurelius?"  
  
He snapped out and stared at his Draco curiously. "Yes?" he asked as if he nothing had happened. Draco motioned him to go through and to wait with Harry for him. With one last glance at his father and an even longer look at Severus, he walked slowly through as though he had done it many times before. When he disappeared, Snape let out the shiver he had kept in. It _was_ too much like Voldemort's.  
  
"What's wrong? You wouldn't be out here waiting for me if nothing was wrong," Draco asked worriedly. He knew from personal experience that the new headmaster would never go outside the Wizarding World unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"I needed to talk to you alone without Potter or anyone else looking over my shoulder!" Snape informed. He looked around and saw a few people looking at them because of his outburst. "Here," he stepped closer to Draco and softly said, "Things are getting worse. Yesterday, we received tangible proof that the Deatheaters are still active and are looking to get Voldemort back." Draco's head shot up at the mention of Voldemort. "It's true. They're willing to do anything to get him back. _Anything_. There have been unsolved murders in Edinburgh, Scotland for awhile and yesterday, the Deatheaters decided to show some evidence they did it. Hermione decided that you didn't need to know anything about it. She said that we could take care of it ourselves."  
  
"Impossible!" Draco shot out angrily. How dare she try to keep something like this away from him? "I may be a squib, but I can still help!"  
  
"I know Draco, I know. I felt like you needed to know something this important but Hermione decided to keep this away from you. I don't approve of this of course. The Deatheaters seem to be getting powerful these days. For a long time, those gruesome murders were unsolved and I shudder to think if you or... Aurelius became one of their victims." Draco nodded reluctantly but Snape didn't notice it.  
  
"I'm glad you came to tell me about this," Draco said.  
  
Severus smiled. "I'm glad too but..." he trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this Draco," Snape implored. "I'd rather not fight with Hermione again about this issue. I'm also sure that if you ask _your_ son he wouldn't mention anything about this at all."  
  
"I won't say anything Snape," Draco murmured. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then." He stared at the other person waiting for a response. When the other man didn't say anything, he left leaving Severus behind without a passing glance. After he passed through, he found no one waiting for him. Slightly panicking, he walked around hurriedly to try to find them. When he first saw them conversing near the Hogwart's Express, he grabbed them both roughly and pulled them towards the train as quickly he could.  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested and pulled his arm away from the other's man grip when they reached inside. "What are you doing?" When he saw Aurelius flinch under his father's hold, he pulled the boy away from Draco and said accusingly, "You're hurting him."  
  
Draco looked at Harry and then at his son. "I'm sorry," he told both of them. "But... let's just get into a compartment and relax. We'll be at Hogwarts in about eight hours."

* * *

Draco looked out the window and listen halfheartedly at Potter's ramblings about his younger days at the school. It was the complete opposite with the six year old child however. Aurelius focused on every word coming out from Harry's mouth. He asked questions about quidditch and the classes there, listened attentively when Harry told him about his adventure with the basilisk, and asked if he would be going there when he became eleven. Glancing at Draco, he tentatively answered yes.  
  
Harry, now with the full attention of Draco, was suddenly scowled at by the blonde man. "You _will_ attend there Aurelius," he said softly to his son who stared at him, eyes wide. "You have too much potential not too. Besides, I'll give Sev hell if you don't receive your letter." Harry snorted at the mention of Snape's nickname but otherwise kept quiet. He was in awe at how Draco raised his son; he was firm and protective, but kind and loving. With each passing second, Harry found the blonde man climbing up the list of people he admired and liked.  
  
"You'll love it there. You'll love the strength and power you'll feel coming of Hogwarts in waves," Draco's voice became wistful, "And you'll never forget what you learned from everyone there." Clutching the box which held all memories from his past, he continued. "You'll develop ties and friendships which will last forever if they truly care for you. And... you'll just love being there, knowing that you're meant to be something different from ordinary people. That you are... unique and special."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out so softly that only Draco could hear. He looked over at Draco who didn't look at him. Instead, his body stiffened in what Harry thought was anger before relaxing. His hold on the box loosened and he turned to Harry. He didn't say anything. Instead, he shook his head as if to say that it wasn't needed; as if it was only him thinking too much of the past and not of the present or future.  
  
He put the box near him and beckoned his son to come. He wanted to show him the scene outside the window; and when the train finally stopped and they got out, Aurelius got his first look at Hogwarts. He gasped and gaped at the large building far away from them. But when Hagrid appeared, he let out a squeak and hid behind Harry and his father. "Don't be 'fraid little one!" Hagrid laughed out as he looked closely at the child. It had been years since he last saw him or Draco, and he was sure that Aurelius wouldn't remember him. He was only a baby then, but Hagrid remembered him. He was tiny and dainty but perfect. His dark hair and green eyes reminded him of Harry when he was an infant.  
  
"He's not going to hurt you," Harry told the boy who hiding behind him and Draco. "In fact, he's a professor here." Aurelius looked up at him doubtfully and for a moment Harry was reminded of Draco. 'He might not be one biologically,' Harry thought, 'But he's definitely a Malfoy.'  
  
"Hagrid," Draco called. Hagrid looked over at him and Draco asked, "Why don't you show us the gift you were going to give Aurelius?" When that was out Harry and the child looked questionably at Draco. Hagrid however merely nodded and disappeared to retrieve the present. He turned to his son and crouched down besides him. "Hagrid missed a lot of your birthdays Aurelius." Aurelius nodded enthusiastically at this, "So he wanted to give you something to make up for it."  
  
"'Ere it is!" Hagrid came back holding a small cage with a white baby ferret inside. Aurelius' eyes widened in shock before he ran over to Hagrid and asked if the animal was truly his. Hagrid chuckled and answered yes. He bended down and took the creature out. The ferret was small and wouldn't seem any special if it wasn't for its black eyes. Albino ferrets usually had red eyes, and it was rare for one to have a different color. Its white fur shined brightly in the sun and it moved around, sniffing everything. Hagrid held the creature for a few more moments before gently handing him to Aurelius who shrieked in delight. The baby ferret was engulfed by Hagrid's large hands, but with Aurelius, it was just enough.  
  
"What do you say?" Draco scolded at his son for not remembering to thank the half giant.  
  
Aurelius stopped petting his new pet and thanked politely at Hagrid who let out a loud laugh. "Yer welcome 'relius but he's very young. He's a newborn and yer 'ave to take real good care of 'im or else I'll 'ave to take 'im back from yer." Aurelius nodded as he promised to take care of Mordred, his new pet.  
  
Harry stared at Draco accusingly. "Why didn't you say something to me about this?" he demanded. Draco didn't even flinch or cringe.  
  
"It was a surprise- for Aurelius _and_ you," he answered back scathingly. "Besides, I couldn't trust someone who acts before he thinks. For all I knew, you'd blab it out and then where would we be?"  
  
Harry looked hurt and ashamed. "I wouldn't have told him... maybe give him a hint or two, but I wouldn't tell him!" And somehow he knew that Draco didn't believe him when he saw him roll his eyes. "But... a ferret? An owl or at least a toad I can understand..."  
  
"Not my idea," Draco huffed. "Apparently Weasley suggested it and Hagrid loved the idea." He looked over at Hagrid and Aurelius who were currently playing with the ferret that was squeaking loudly. "But I don't mind if he's happy."  
  
"I don't mind too Draco," Harry told. "I'm sure Ron and I would also enjoy the many hours of jokes that could come from this!" Draco scowled and punched Golden Boy on his shoulder.  
  
Hagrid stood up and with a final glance at the child who was currently doting on his new pet, he signaled the other two men closer. "We'll be taking the carriages over to Hogwarts. 'ope that'll be alright wit' yer." Draco nodded. Together, they were led by Hagrid to the carriages. Harry and Draco took a quick glance at the now non-invisible Thestrals before going inside but Aurelius took longer in entering. He stared at where creatures were supposed to be and held Mordred closer to his chest protectively. Hagrid merely look confused but Draco, alarmed, went out to check his son with Harry close behind.  
  
"Wh- what are those things?" Aurelius asked quietly. Draco looked at the Thestrals and then at Harry who shook his head. "They look like horses but they're too... creepy and dragonish."  
  
"The Thestrals?" Hagrid asked shocked. "_You_ can see them?"  
  
"Yeah," Aurelius wrinkled his nose in annoyance, "Can't you see them too?"  
  
"Yes but..." Harry trailed off. 'How could a six year old boy see these creatures? I can understand Draco and Hagrid, but he's too young to witness the death of someone,' Harry thought. "And _how_ could he?"  
  
Draco took Aurelius' chin and forced his son to look at him. "Aurelius, did you..."  
  
"Did I what?" he answered defensively. Clutching the ferret tighter to his chest, he insisted, "I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Forget it!" Harry yelled before a fight could break out between father and son. "Let's just get in and we'll continue this later." Draco took a quick glimpse at Harry before nodding. He stepped aside and Harry moved over to pick Aurelius up. Carrying him, the two both went inside the carriage and sat down.  
  
But Before Draco entered, Hagrid stopped him. He looked at the boy inside the carriage quickly to make sure he wasn't paying attention at them. Then, "I hope you'll tell the 'eadmaster and 'ermione about this. It's pretty disturbing to know that a kid as young as him witnessed the death of another."  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know." He glanced at Aurelius who was letting Harry pet Mordred. "I'll be sure to let them know."  
  
TBCAurelius gets the name Mordred from the King Arthur legend since Draco is a Muggle professor on it. In the legend Mordred is the son of Arthur and his half sister Morgause (or Morgaine depending on which version you believe) but he can't be acknowledged because he comes from an incestuous union and is considered a bastard. Because of this, and of his mother's evil influence, he deals Arthur a mortal wound at the Battle of Camlann but is killed in return. This is the extremely short summary of it. Just check out Google for more info on the subject. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- ::Mordred shots out at you:: Good boy.  
  
Ok the plot thickens in this chapter. More action will come in the next chapter and hopefully the bad guys will make an appearance there. Please review. Also check out my new story **"The Perfect Night"** if you like the Severus/Hermione ship.  
  
---Also this story takes place during the middle of August, so no students are currently in Hogwarts.  
  
Abstulo Chapter 7

By Tol Morwen  
  
The carriage ride to Hogwarts was painfully slow Harry and Draco thought. In fact, Draco didn't even remember it being _this_ slow when he was a student. He was just going to yell at the Thestrals to go faster when a sudden revelation hit him. He had remembered seeing Hagrid whisper something to the creatures but at the time he didn't care. But now he knew. 'He had told them to be deliberately slow," Draco thought. 'But why?'  
  
He was going to tell Harry about his idea, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw his son eagerly looking out of the window. And then he knew why they were going so slow. 'Sev wants to impress Aurelius into submission.' And then he almost laughed out loud. 'Strange that a man old enough to be my father wants to amaze a six year old boy,' Draco thought. But it wasn't such a stupid idea. Snape wanted to make a good, lasting impression on a potentially powerful wizard.  
  
"Are they sick?" Harry asked annoyed at the pace they were making. He pointed to the creatures pulling the carriage and complained, "They were never that slow! Trust me; the coma did not mess me up!" Here Draco bit his tongue to try and smother a sarcastic reply aimed at Harry but Harry knew what he wanted to do. "Shut up!" He kicked Draco's left shin hard, but not enough to leave a bruise. Draco retaliated and soon the two began kicking each other as a game.  
  
Aurelius rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the window. It was 7 o' clock PM and dark now. Everything was cast in shadow and obscured but he looked around anyway. But soon his eyes were fixed on a certain spot in a bush. Almost immediately a pair of large eyes emerged. Mordred squeaked and went inside his owner's t-shirt but Aurelius kept still just staring at the eyes. "What's that?" he asked his father, eyes never leaving the other pair as if afraid they would disappear. But soon the pair of eyes in the bush faded away.  
  
The smacks from the kicking game died down and both looked out of the window. "What's what?" Harry asked with a big grin on his face. His eyes roamed over the scene but could find nothing. Draco merely shook his head as if to say he saw nothing unusual too.  
  
Draco told Aurelius, "It's probably because you're tired. Or maybe one of the creatures came to have a look. It's not everyday a lone carriage makes its way to Hogwarts."  
  
Aurelius' ears perked up. "Creatures?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply but Harry covered his mouth with his hands and replied. "Oh yeah!" His grin became more playful. "There's all type of _scary_ creatures out there Aurelius. Werewolves and centaurs and... octipines." Draco looked at Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Oc- octipines?" Aurelius struggled with the name as he held Mordred through his shirt.  
  
"Oh yes. They have eight large arms like an octopus but they live in deep, dark woods like these. And every week, they come out at night to eat really bad boys and girls. They love how they taste so you better be good y'know." Aurelius nodded but Draco glared at Harry. "_Right_ Draco?"  
  
Draco sighed in annoyance but soon smiled a smile that Harry thought looked quite good on him. "Yes Aurelius. Just... listen to Harry. He knows what's best." He looked happy on the outside but inside he was wondering if he would get struck by lightning for lying.

* * *

Being inside Hogwarts was uplifting, both men thought in their minds. Almost everything had stayed the same. The rooms and hallway's looks had stayed almost the same way, ghosts still roamed the halls from time to time, and the Wizards portraits still made a fuss whenever someone walked by. But when Draco and Harry came by, they made an even bigger fuss. They either called out their names or started a conversation with them. But with Aurelius, they always asked who he was. "You look so familiar!" one portrait remarked. "But I just can't seem to place you anywhere." Aurelius just stayed quiet as he held his ferret and let the portraits ramble on.  
  
Only one portrait appeared to recognize him, and that was of Circe. "You're the little baby that was here before weren't you?" she asked the child as she completely ignored Harry and Draco. She was dressed in a long, dark, flowing robe and some of her long black hair was braided. She continued to stir her bubbling cauldron slowly and waited for his answer. Aurelius looked at his father and Harry but found that they wouldn't help.  
  
Aurelius cleared his throat and croaked out, "Yes. I suppose so."  
  
Circe let out a delicate laugh and stopped stirring in favor of gazing the uncomfortable child. Her black eyes bore into his own, and he flinched. She laughed again and said, "Yes, you're him. I remember you even if the others don't. I always remember the _insignificant_ details. Small and loud you were; always crying. You always disrupted my potion making but one look from me always made you silent. That's the one thing I remembered most about you..." She trailed off as she thought of the past.  
  
Draco however took this time to grab his son and Harry. "It was nice having this conversation," he said dryly and began to walk them over a few yards to the headmaster's office. They stood in front of the gargoyles waiting for something. "What _are_ we waiting for?" Aurelius asked when nothing happened.  
  
Draco remained silent but Harry said, "I'm trying to remember the password Hermione used awhile ago." Draco looked amused.  
  
"That was only yesterday, right?"  
  
"Shut up! She was whispering it so I couldn't hear it!" Harry said to defend himself. But a chuckling emerged from behind and all three of them looked behind to see a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"I believe the password is "Gone with the Wind," Dumbledore chuckled out. Harry went over to hug his former headmaster but stopped suddenly when the realization hit in.  
  
"Gone with the Wind?" Draco and Harry asked in perfect unison. Behind them, the gargoyles shifted and moved out of the way to reveal a spiraling staircase. Aurelius stared in amazement at the sight of everything.  
  
Albus nodded. "Apparently Hermione adores that book," he told them, but his attention on them did not last. His gaze soon went to Aurelius who stared back at him. "And this is the little baby who I held in my arms so many years ago." The child tilted his head uncertainly and Albus could see the questions forming already. "Yes I did hold you when you were younger. Much like Harry was when he was that age."  
  
"He's your... other grandfather, Aurelius," Draco added.  
  
Albus nodded in agreement. "Very sorry that I wasn't there for you for years now, but that's going to change soon!" he said cheerfully. "Would you like a lemon drop?" Albus reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of lemon drops. Eyes wide with the sight of candy, he shifted Mordred to one arm and grabbed a piece of candy. He rapidly unwrapped the candy, and soon stuffed it into his mouth unceremoniously.  
  
"It's good!" the child told the older man. Dumbledore didn't answer, but the twinkling in his eyes grew brighter. Before long, footsteps were heard and Hermione appeared near the top of the stairs, relieved at the sight of all of them safe.  
  
"You're late!" she accused Draco who blushed slightly. "I expected you at least ten minutes ago and..." she trailed off when she saw Aurelius. She practically ran down the stairs to reach him. She bended down to face him and after a moment of looking, she hugged him tightly, taking care not to hurt Mordred. "I haven't seen you for at least three years!" she yelled out. "And you've grown up so much!" After seeing the confused look on the kid's face, she said, "I'm your godmother Hermione." She saw no recognition in the little boy's face and she grew a little angry. She released the stunned little boy and went over to Draco. They looked at each other for a moment and then she slapped him roughly on his arm.  
  
"OW!" Draco yelled as everyone but him and Hermione chuckled. "Why is everyone hitting me?"  
  
"Serves you right for not telling him about me!" Hermione countered. "I'm his godmother for heaven's sake! He should know about me!"  
  
"Herm!" Severus yelled from above. "Are they there yet?"  
  
"Yes!" she shouted back. "We'll come up now!" She grabbed Draco and Harry and pulled them towards the stairs. Dumbledore and Aurelius followed side by side. But when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Aurelius took up running. He squeezed between his father and Harry and took up running again. Once on top, he stopped and waited for the others.  
  
Hermione released her two friends and walked past Aurelius who quickly followed her. She marched to the headmaster's door and opened it quickly, disregarding any dramatic effect. They found Severus sitting on the headmaster's chair with McGonagall near him. Slowly he stood up and strolled towards the others. He greeted them all politely and asked them to sit down. But when he saw the ferret, he scowled, instantly reminded of Draco being turned into one when he was still a student. "Get that thing out!" he snarled as he pointed a hand at Mordred. The child holding him however just held him tighter and stuck his tongue out at Severus. Snape snarled again.  
  
"How about I show him the Great Hall," Minerva suggested, hoping to prevent an argument. Snape looked at Aurelius and when he saw that he was not going to budge, he agreed. Minerva took the child and walked away with hum, but not before whispering, "It'll be better this way," to Snape.  
  
When the door was closed, Severus turned to the others. "Why have I been hearing about Voldemort, yet again?"  
  
"Because we have nothing better to do," Harry said dryly. "What do you think? He's obviously trying to come back." Severus turned and glared at him. But instead of cringing, Harry glared back.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione chastised. "This isn't about any of you! It's about Draco and Aurelius!" Both men grew quiet and she turned to Draco. "You told me that he's been having nightmares about his former life, right?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Apparently he's been having them for weeks and I didn't even notice until yesterday," he said, the pain still bitter. "And I think he saw someone die in them." Dumbledore looked troubled at this. "Earlier today he saw the Thestrals when he shouldn't have."  
  
"Perhaps it's because Voldemort's soul could be channeling him," suggested Hermione. "You-know-wh... I mean Voldemort killed dozens of people and witnessed the deaths of even more. He'd have no problem doing it."  
  
"I don't think so Herm," Snape rebutted. "It's not very likely. But it is possible for him to see them if he witnessed the death of another in his dreams and remembers it. It's already implanted in his subconscious."  
  
"But the thing is there is proof in what Hermione says," Draco countered. Everyone looked at Draco shocked. "It's true," he finally answered after a moment of silence. He took the key out and unlocked the box he was holding. After it was opened, he slowly took the diamond out and showed it to everyone. But immediately afterwards, everyone began to question what that diamond had to with Voldemort.  
  
Draco held up his hand to try and silence everyone. When everyone grew quiet he continued, "This has... the "soul" of Voldemort." Almost immediately clamors erupted. People stood up from their seat and began to yell and shout at him. But Albus remained quiet, thinking about everything.  
  
"I thought Voldemort would die after you gave up your magic?" Albus asked as he reviewed the terms Set had placed about six years ago.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Set tried to kill him but he wasn't able to. Instead he just put all of his memories into this diamond and changed him into a baby. I can't say I don't like this method better."  
  
"Do you think the diamond's strength is weakening? Maybe that's why Aurelius is dreaming of Voldemort," Hermione suggested.  
  
"It's likely. A diamond is the strongest of all gems but Voldemort's soul could be so powerful and evil that it's weakening it," Severus proposed.  
  
"It could be, but there's something I need to ask you, Sev. Did you go to the station to talk to me?" Draco asked.  
  
"No," Snape answered puzzled. "I was with Herm all of today." Hermione nodded her head to confirm what he said.  
  
"Then a Polyjuice copy of you came to me. Probably a Deatheater then," Draco replied.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked. "I didn't see him."  
  
"He came after you went through the barrier," he replied offhand. "He wanted to talk about the Deatheaters getting desperate and willing to do anything. Possibly a warning for me then not to interfere with their plans. I became suspicious when he actually smiled at me. He didn't smirk or anything; he just smiled for Heaven's sake." Harry hid his grin behind his hand and tried hard not to burst out laughing. "Also, it felt weird to hear him call Hermione by her original name and not "Herm." That made me even more suspicious. The thing that convinced me though that it wasn't you was when I called him "Snape" and he didn't respond with a "Call me Sev, Draco" or anything like that."  
  
"Then they know about Aurelius," Albus added. Draco nodded.  
  
"They want Voldemort back and they're willing to use Aurelius."  
  
"But he's safe here," replied Hermione. "The wards-"  
  
"May be broken," completed Draco. "They're very powerful yes, but they're not always foolproof. Still I feel better with my son here than out there."  
  
He stood up from his chair and yelled out, "Let's just destroy it! Let's just get rid of him once and for all!" He was angry. After being out of his coma, he was tricked into thinking that Voldemort was truly gone and that he could finally live out the rest of his life in peace. His breathing was loud and his heart was beating furiously.  
  
Draco merely shook his head and calmly reasoned out, "We can't. It won't destroy Voldemort. It'll just bring him out into Aurelius. Do you really want that?" Harry shook his head and muttered out no. "Then what we need to do is to find..." he trailed off when a loud plop came and the diamond in Draco's hand disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked worried. "What did you do?"  
  
The blonde man just shook his head. "The wards..." he whispered. But then a thought occurred. "Aurelius!" he yelled out before leaving for the Great Hall with everyone following behind. He ran towards the hall panicking with every step of the way. Finally, when he reached there, he clutched his heart when he saw Minerva lying prone on the ground with Aurelius nowhere nearby. He ran towards her and felt her wrist for a heartbeat. Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a dim pulse. Minerva began to regain consciousness and she croaked out in pain, "Death Eaters came and I couldn't... I'm sorry."  
  
Draco just shook his head and said, "It's no one's fault. Just rest." She promptly passed out again leaving everyone, but most of all Harry and Draco, to worry about the kidnapped boy.  
  
TBC  
  
The scene with the... octipines was there to provide a little Harry and Aurelius moment. It's also there so all three of them could bond like a real family. Besides, hasn't anyone ever told you that an imaginary creature would hurt you if you didn't behave? 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Just... just leave me alone!

Very,very sorry for the lack of updates. I just wasn't very motivated and my muse went on vacation. She'll be back in... SIX MONTHS!?! What!?! Excuse me while I track down Aminta (my muse). Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! This is where things get a little more... troubling for the story.

Abstulo Chapter 8

By Tol Morwen

Aurelius woke up in a strange, but grand, room feeling confused and lost. He tried to remember what had happened earlier and suddenly it just clicked. He was in a room called "The Great Hall" with Grandma Minny (McGonagall). She was just telling him about the characteristics of each of the four houses when four people dressed in cloaks and masks just suddenly appeared. Grandma Minny shoved Aurelius behind her but he dropped Mordred who began to scuttle away. "Mordred!" he remembered crying out. Minerva withdrew her wand but one of them took out a long stick and shouted something at Grandma and immediately she fell over.

She was so still that Aurelius thought that she was dead. He began to sob and when another of the men came over to get him, he struggled and began to hit him. During the scuffle, Aurelius managed to remove the mask of his attacker to reveal a woman with a wild look on her face. He stared at her for awhile as if he saw her before but couldn't remember where. Then he began to struggle violently again when he snapped out of his daze until one of her partners took out his wand. Things went dark after that.

He looked around the room and instantly wondered why he was there. It was a large room with many furniture that was no doubt very expensive. The floor was decorated with a large exotic rug and some tapestries were hung on the walls. The bed he was on was very big and luxurious and the nightstand next to it was ornamented with rubies. On it was a lit candle that was slowly dying out and a large glass of water. Feeling his throat suddenly go dry, he reached out and took a gulp of it. Right away he realized that there was some lemon juice in it- a habit he always did when drinking water.

"Why did they do that?" he asked softly as he started to get out of the bed. But when he heard a noise coming from outside the room, he instantly went back under the covers and feigned sleep. Slowly the door opened and a man and a woman watched him from the doorway. They spoke in hushed voices and Aurelius couldn't hear what they were saying. The woman was holding a cage and after a minute, put it down inside the room. Aurelius could hear the man protest but the woman paid no attention to him. "Filthy animal," he heard the man say. "If he didn't like the dirty beast...."

"But he does!" the woman reminded sharply yet quietly. "And because he does, we will respect it and his wishes!"

Moments passed before they left, closing the door gently. He waited for a few minutes for any type of sound before getting out of the bed. And then he saw him. Inside the cage was his new pet, shaken and scared, but otherwise fine. With relief, Aurelius went over and murmured soothing sounds to the frightened creature. He fumbled with the cage before he found out how to open it. Once out Mordred clung to him and Aurelius let him. And that was when he noticed it. The old t-shirt and slightly faded jeans he was wearing when he was in Hogwarts was gone. Instead they were replaced with a pair of new black silk pajamas that felt smooth to the touch.

'Strange,' Aurelius thought for a moment. But soon he remembered that he needed to get out of there. Following a TV show he saw before, he arranged the pillows into a faint outline of himself and draped the blanket over them. Slowly he tiptoed towards the door with Mordred in his arms and opened it as quietly as he could. He looked both ways before closing the door and walking away. He took special care to hide in the shadows and to stay quiet.

He walked aimlessly, trying to look for a way out. Eventually he came across a pair of stairs and went down on it. But when he was halfway down, he spotted his female kidnapper and, with a cry, tried to run back upstairs. But she was quicker. Running up two steps at a time, she quickly caught up to him and grabbed him. She hoisted Aurelius up onto her shoulders and calmly walked to the boy's despite the struggles coming from him.

When they were in the room Aurelius was once in, she threw him onto the bed and went to lock the door. Modred came out of his arms and lay on the bed too scared to move, although occasional squeaks were heard. Aurelius petted him gently to help but stopped when the woman turned around and really looked at the boy. She took in Aurelius' hair, eyes, and bone structure. Soon she stepped closer and Aurelius went still as if afraid she would strike if he moved.

"Do you remember me?" she asked but then shook her head in disgust. "No of course not. _They _took everything away. _Everything_. But no matter; you'll get everything back soon, my Lord." She saw Aurelius' face full of fear and smiled a crooked, malicious smile. "I am Bellatrix Lestrange, Sir. I am your faithful servant."

"Servant?" he croaked. "What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort..." Bellatrix whispered and for some reason, Aurelius shivered. She laughed out loud when she saw him shiver and continued. "Voldemort was once your name. You were strong and relentless and killed all the unworthy. All feared you and shuddered when they heard your name. In your true prime, no one could stop you. Even a god had to resort to trickery to stop you! I saw him trick you, I saw!" She then kept muttering over and over again on how strong Voldemort was.

Aurelius stayed quiet while she continued to talk. But while she rambled on, he kept thinking about what Tom had called him before in his nightmare. "Monster," he called him. His feet even began to hurt just thinking about it. "Monster."

His thoughts were broken when he heard the woman suddenly shriek out a string of curses. "Shut up!" Aurelius yelled out involuntarily and Bellatrix went silent. Then she smiled and chuckled softly. Her chuckling grew louder with each second that passed until she forced herself to stop. But the smile still remained on her face.

She came towards him and Aurelius recoiled slightly. If she noticed, she didn't do anything. When she reached him, she smoothed out his hair, ignoring his protests. When she couldn't smooth out his hair perfectly, she stopped and scowled. "Too unruly like the Potter brat," she scowled again. "_Too_ much like him."

"Harry?" Aurelius asked.

She grimaced and petted his hair. Aurelius tried his best to hide his contorted face. "Best not to say his name," she said. "Not until you're strong again." She stopped and seemed to be thinking about something. Finally she went and unlocked the door. Before she left she told the child, "I'll be back. Leave this room and you'll be sorry." Aurelius nervously nodded and before he knew it, she left, but not without locking the door.

He waited for a few minutes before going over and testing the lock on the door. No use though. It was definitely locked. He gave up and went back to the bed, hoping that someone would find him soon. Suddenly he wondered where he was. He knew that he was in a large mansion or castle judging by the size of the room he was in and the hallways.

Quickly, he walked over to the windows. He drew back the curtains and found that the sun was slowly rising. It was morning now and it had to be at least 5 o' clock in the morning. He also realized that they were near a medium sized lake. 'That doesn't help me much though,' Aurelius thought. When the door unlocked suddenly, Aurelius ran back towards the bed. Bellatrix came back holding something that was covered in a soft cloth, but she wasn't alone. A young man was with her holding a tray of food. She beckoned him to leave the tray on the nightstand and leave.

When they were alone, Bellatrix uncovered the object and Aurelius saw that she was holding a diamond. Suddenly he remembered what Tom had told him to remember no matter what; a diamond. The older woman calmly walked over to him and sat down on the bed besides him. She fondled the diamond lovingly before handing it over to Aurelius. But he didn't take it. "Touch it," Bellatrix commanded. He shook his head and started to draw back but she grabbed his shoulders. "Touch it," she said harsher than she intended to.

She squeezed his shoulders hard and when the pain began to get too much for him, he touched it and the squeezing stopped. But straight away he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened and he saw flashes of a fight between Tom, a Death Eater, and a man he hadn't seen before.

They were in a field and it was nighttime. Tom and the Death Eater had their wands out and they were franticly looking around for someone. Suddenly the bruised man appeared in front of Tom, and with a small dagger, managed to make a thin cut on his right arm. The cut was identical to his and instinctively Aurelius covered it. But after making the cut, the man tried once again to strike him but failed. Tom pointed his wand to him and shouted, "Crucio!"

The spell hit him and he cried out in pain as the sound of bones twisting was heard. But quickly, he shook it off and disappeared. The Death Eater began to look around again. Minutes passed, but no sign came. In frustration the Death Eater threw away her mask to the ground to reveal a younger looking Bellatrix Lestrange. "My Lord, please leave! I'll take care of this fool," she said but Voldemort shook his head.

"No," he seethed. "A direct attack intended for me, will be _dealt_ by me."

"But sir!" Bellatrix pleaded but stopped when Set appeared behind her and stabbed her on the shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching her bleeding shoulder. Voldemort aimed a spell at Set but once again he disappeared before he could cast anything. By now Bellatrix's shoulder was bleeding profusely; puddles of dark blood had begun forming on the ground.

"Lestrange!" Voldemort yelled out in frustration. "I command you to go! This fool will be dealt by me! Do not frustrate me even further by _disobeying_ me!" Voldemort walked over to the fallen Death Eater and picked her up roughly. "Go!" he snarled angrily.

Bellatrix was again about to refuse when her Master suddenly cried out in shock. He dropped his wand and clutched his back as if someone hit him there. "My Lord?" she asked stunned. Voldemort fell to the ground and cried out in agony as his body began to change. Bellatrix looked over Tom's body and saw Set standing a few yards away from them with a relieved smile on his painted face. She looked away when she heard a soft whimper coming from her Lord. But when she saw him, she gaped at the sight. Voldemort's clothes were lying haphazardly on the ground and the body was gone.

Instead there was a baby there. He was moving around trying to push the thick robe away from himself. When he couldn't, he began to cry softly as tears streamed across his face. "My Lord," she muttered in disbelief. "What has he done to you?" Forgetting about her wound, she picked the baby up, but he began to sob louder.

By this time, Set had begun to advance on them. Bellatrix saw him and she tried to push the baby behind her, but the pain became too much and she dropped him gently on the ground. She stood and grabbed her wand from the ground. Lestrange aimed it at him, but Set smacked it away. Then with a fierce cry, he knocked her unconscious. With a smirk on his face, he picked up the crying babe and was relatively surprised when the baby tried to scratch him.

Set held the baby away at arms length and tried to figure out why he was acting this way. Then it occurred to him. He had only changed him _physically_ into a baby, not _mentally_. Still holding the infant with one arm, he took out an oval diamond from a pouch. He held it lengthwise and began muttering in Ancient Egyptian. Set put the gem in front of the infant's face and motioned it north, south, east, and then west.

Minutes later the baby stopped trying to scratch him and he breathed a sigh of relief. But soon he thought of what he was going to do with him. He couldn't take him back with him; the other gods would object and another war between them would ignite. So it was settled; he would give him to someone who would take care of him. But he couldn't just give him away. He couldn't hand him to Albus or any of his priests back in Egypt- they was far too old to take care of a child and an Egyptian temple might not be the best place to raise a child.

But then he thought of Draco, the magicless human, who had sacrificed something very important to him for the good of others. He had nothing going on for him now and he could excel as a father. He was loyal, protective, and would give up anything for the side of good. He'd give the baby to him...

Aurelius bit back the cries of no he wanted to yell. The baby was him. And before the baby was Tom, the monster who he saw kill many people. It was true then that _he_ was a monster because he and Tom was the same; they were two halves of a single whole. And what was worst was that his father kept this away from him. He knew and said nothing. Maybe he was waiting for the right time or, more than likely, he wasn't going to tell him at all. But it didn't matter now that he had found out... from his own kidnapper no less.

Bellatrix, who had never been near a child without torturing him first, tried to console him as best she could. She rubbed his back in small, soothing circles and made calming sounds. When she didn't get anywhere, she suddenly thought of the diamond. Draco told his friends that if it broke, the child besides her would get all of his memories back and Voldemort would come back.

"Aurelius," she whispered. Aurelius stood still like a mouse about to be eaten by a snake. He turned his head towards her and found her clutching the diamond. Slowly, she lifted the arm holding the gem and dropped it into the ground. On impact, the gem shattered into a million pieces that were scattered across the floor and Aurelius winced when he heard the crashing sound.

But afterwards, his eyes widened in an unidentifiable emotion. Scenes seen from Tom's eyes flashed before his own and he felt like someone draped a thick blanket over him. He suddenly couldn't breath and he began to make choking noises. Bellatrix recoiled in fear. She didn't know that this would happen to him. It looked like he was dying before her very eyes.

Suddenly Aurelius closed his eyes for what seemed like hours. He lay as stiff as a board on the bed and Bellatrix began to fear the worst. 'I've killed him," she thought in terror. 'I killed him!' Suddenly the little boy's fingers started to twitch. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up. Aurelius rubbed his eyes as if he had been sleeping for hours. Then he did something strange. He smiled.

Bellatrix would have thought that nothing unusual had happened but she looked closer. The boy's eyes seemed different somehow. They were less innocent and naïve. Then they flashed a bright red before going back to their usual green. "Hello Bellatrix," he whispered. He glanced at the shards of the diamond before looking at her again. "Thank you, my most faithful _servant_." Bellatrix tried to contain her excitement.

TBC

Also thank you to **Velven** for reviewing the last chapter.


End file.
